Dead and Missing
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Sam has been off the force since his youngest daughter was two. Now four years later, Sam returns back to the police force, and never expected his first day back to be the day his life changes. What will happen when him and Team one respond to a 911 call from his own house? Who will he find dead? Who will he find missing? Will Sam find out who ripped his family apart?
1. Back To Work

**Chapter 1- Back To Work**

"Hey Zoe" Sam says walking into the kitchen where his wife and two daughters are eating, "Morning girls" and gives his daughters both a kiss on the head. Zoe picks up her plate and brings it over to the sink as she says to Sam.

"I'm taking Paige to her appointment this morning late. It'll probably take all day. Can you drop Amanda off at school on your way to work?"

"Sure" Zoe looks at her older daughter who's eight years old and says.

"Amanda, go get ready"

"OK, Mom" and she runs upstairs to get dressed for school.

"Sam?" He looks at her, "Please, please, be careful"

"I know"

"You have off the force for four years. Since Paige was two. I'm just worried about you" Sam pulls Zoe in for a hug as he says.

"It's OK. I'll be fine. I promise" and he kisses her, "I'll see you later. I love you, Zoe"

"I love you too" Amanda comes back into the kitchen.

"Ready Dad?"

"OK. Come on, honey" he takes Amanda's hand and leaves as Zoe whispers.

"Stay safe" Sam drops Amanda off at school and heads to work.

"Boss, look who's back" Ed says as Sam walks into the unit.

"Hey Sam" Greg says walking into the unit center, "Nice to have you back again."

"Hey Sam" Jules says walking over.

"Hey Jules"

"How's Zoe and the kids?"

"Good. Zoe is doing well. Paige and Amanda are getting big"

"Hey man. Nice to have you back"

"Thanks Raff" Sam sees two women walking over at them, "Kate, Lea"

"Hey Sam. It's been a long time"

"Ya. You guys were training still when I left"

"We're on team one. We have you back" Sam smiles at everyone and says.

"Look I know I haven't been here for a couple years, but I'm glad to be back"

"None could replace you, Sam" Jules says.

"You've always been an great addition to this team" Greg adds, "Welcome back"

* * *

**First Flashpoint story. Please review. **


	2. Zoe?

**Chapter 2 - Zoe?**

Sam is driving around the town with his partner, Jules when he gets a call from Wendy.

"Sam."

"Wendy, what'd you got?"

"A 911 call just came in from your neighbor, John Granada. He says he heard loud banging and yelling from your house. He wasn't sure what it was. Possible intruder."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"We don't know yet"

"I'm on my way there. Call the rest of the team and have them meet us"

"Will do" he hangs up as Jules looks at him and says.

"What's going on?"

"Something's wrong at my house" a short time later, Wendy calls Sam again, "We're two minutes away. Wendy, status?"

"We got another call. Your daughter's on the other line."

"Patch her through"

"K" Wendy patches her through and then Sam hears crying.

"Daddy?" Paige whispers worried.

"Paige..."

"I'm scared."

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Someone's in the house"

"Who's in the house?"

"I don't know"

"Are you with mom?" She sniffs and whispers over the phone.

"She told me to go hide"

"Where are you in the house?" Suddenly he hears gunshots, and Paige starts breathing heavy over the phone, "Paige, what happened?!" Then hears her scream, "Paige!"

"Daddy!" Then he hears silence.

"Paige?" No answer, "Paige, talk to me" no answer again. Sam glances at Jules looking at him, "She's not answering, Jules. Team one code red"

"What's happened, Sam?" Ed says over the headset.

"Shots fired" they all arrive in the two minutes. Sam gets out of the car as he stares at the front door broken in and blood on the windows on the first floor. Greg says to everyone.

"Pursue with caution. Possible crime scene. Check all areas of the house…"

"Sam!" Kate yells as she sees him running into the house. He runs inside, and sees furniture broken like two people were struggling.

_No Get off! _

He runs into the kitchen and sees the back glass door broken by the handle.

_Glass breaks. _

He notices blood behind the counter. He goes around the counter.

"Zoe!" In a pool of blood, he sees his wife.

"Sam, I'm…I'm sorry" He hears Ed say behind him, but he was thinking of someone else who was in the house.

"Paige." He says as he quickly turns around and runs toward the stairs.

"Sam, What's going on?" Jules says coming in through the front door. Sam looks at her quickly says.

"Zoe's dead"

"Sam…" he runs upstairs without hearing something else she says. He runs right into Paige's room.

"Paige!" he yells looking around. He sees the house phone by the closet with the doors open.

_"Daddy!"_

He picks up the phone and sees the 911 call still going. Twenty minutes it said. He was talking to her.

"Sam?" Jules says standing by the door. He turns to look at her and says.

"She's gone"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. **


	3. Witness

**Chapter 3- Witnesses**

"She gone" Sam leaves Paige's room with the phone. Then he starts freaking out. Calmly freaking out, "How…how could this happen? She's…."

"Sam calm down. We'll find her" His heart starts racing as he says.

"I need to. I need to call Amanda's school. Have Natalie pick her up"

"Why don't you sit down?" Jules says as she helps Sam sit on the bench in the hall. A few minutes later, the rest of the team goes upstairs. Jules takes them away to have Sam be alone as Greg says.

"Where is she, Jules?" She looks at him sadly.

"She's gone missing" He sighs and says.

"Can we get an ID's? Any fingerprints anywhere?"

"There are probably some fingerprints on the closet door handle. Sam thinks Paige was in there, and the intruder found her"

"OK, I'll get right on that" Lea says as she goes.

"Thanks Lea" he turns back to Jules, "How's he doing?" Jules glances over her shoulder at Sam, then looks back at Greg.

"He's…he's freaking out. I've never seen him like this"

"OK. Jules go with Kate, and Raff to talk to the neighbors. See if they saw anything" She nods at him and the three of them go downstairs to talk to the neighbors, while Greg talks to Sam. He goes over and sits next to him. Sam sits there silence still starring at the phone as he says to Greg.

"The last thing I heard her say was Dad"

"Sam, we're gonna find out who did this. Do you know anything that could help us?" Sam looks up at him.

"Like what?"

"Do you know anyone that would want to hurt your family?"

"No"

"What about the people that work with Zoe?"

"There all good people"

"Greg…" Jules says over the headset, "I called Natalie. She's going over now to pick up Amanda"

"Thanks, Jules"

"I can't believe this is happening" Sam puts his head in his hands as Greg throws his arm around Sam's shoulders. Meanwhile Jules says to a woman outside who's one of Sam's neighbors.

"So Miss. Michelle, What did you see?"

"I saw a car parked in the driveway. It was parked on the street for a while. I came back home to pick up something. I just assumed it was Zoe's car."

"His daughter called 911 and said there was someone in the house. Did you see anyone leave the property?"

"No, but I did see the license plate number" As Jules continues talking to the woman, Raff is talking to a couple.

"So Mr. Adam, you heard how may gunshots?"

"Two. I told my wife to call the police…" Mrs. Adams cuts in.

"I was looking at the house through the window, and that's when I heard someone scream"

"You didn't see anyone come out the front door?"

"No, sorry"

"It's OK. Thank you" Raff walks over to Ed as he says.

"Three people and none of them saw the intruder" He clicks on the headset and says to Lea over it.

"How are we doing on the fingerprints?"

"Nothing. This guy knew what he was doing" Then he says over the set to Wendy at the unit.

"Wendy, what do you got on the license plate?" He looks up and sees Sam and Greg walking over to the police car.

"I think I got something"

"Go ahead"

"The car is registered to a Kevin Thomson." Sam's eyes grow wide when he hears the name. Greg and Ed look at him as Greg says.

"Do you know him?" Sam looks at them.

"He's Zoe's step-brother"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. **


	4. Searches and Protection

**Chapter 4 - Searches and Protection**

Sam's POV

They look at me in shock. They knew Zoe very well, but we never talked about her step-brother.

"Step-brother?" I sigh and nod, "How well do you know him?"

"I'm met the guy once. Zoe told me he's trouble."

"What does that mean?"

"He has a record. I don't know what of"

"Wendy, you hear that?" Greg says over the headset looking away from me.

"Got it. Searching Kevin Thomson right now, and I'll get back to you"

"Thanks, Wendy" he looks back at me, then we hear a car door slam.

"Sam" Jules says walking up to us, "Natalie's here with Amanda"

"Daddy!" We turn around and see Amanda running over to me. I pick her right up and hug her tight as I say.

"Sweetheart" she looks at me.

"What's going on? Why did Aunt Natalie pick me up early from school?" I look up and see Natalie walking over to us. I look at Jules again.

"Jules, can you..."

"I'll watch her" She looks at Jules, "Come on, Amanda. Your dad needs to talk with Natalie" she nods and gets down. Jules walks away with her as I watch.

"Sam" I look at Natalie, "What happened? Jules didn't really explain on the phone" I don't really know how to tell her. She was close with Zoe and this was going to break her heart. I sigh, but before I can tell her, we hear the front door open. I quickly look behind me, and see the paramedics come wheeling out with a body bag.

"Not now" I whisper to myself.

"Sam?" I turn back to Natalie. Tears were already in her eyes. Seeing the adult size body bag she knew who it was, "Zoe's...no" She says shaking her head in disbelieve. I let her throw herself into my arms. I look over at the stone wall where I see Amanda and Jules. Jules is kneeling down in front of her talking as she looks at her upset.

"Amanda" I say. Natalie picks her head and looks over at them, "Paige is missing" she snaps back at me.

"What? Zoe's killer took Paige?" I can't tell her everything right now.

"Ya, but we're going to find him. Right now, I'm going to have Kate take you and Amanda back to your apartment. Lock the door and stay inside"

"You think he might be after Amanda too?"

"Maybe" I look behind me, call Kate over and she takes Natalie over to Amanda to bring them home. Jules come over to me as she says.

"I'm sorry, Sam. She asked me where Zoe was. I... I couldn't lie"

"It's OK. She could have asked me and I won't be able to handle telling her"

"Sam, let's work on getting Paige back. We're not gonna let anything happen to her"

"Jules! Sam!" We hear Parker yell. We go over to him as he hears Wendy say over to headset.

"Sarge, I found Kevin Thomson in the system. Sam's right. He's got a record"

"Patch Sam in too"

"Copy that" Then I hear over my headset, "Sam can you hear me?"

"Ya. go head"

"Kevin James Thomson. Thirty-eight. In jail multiple times for robbery, selling drugs, gangs, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, carrying a deadly weapon. There's a lot more. This guy's bad news" I shake my head and say to myself.

"How did Zoe turn out so normal" Then I hear Wendy say.

"Should I continue?"

"You have an address?" I say to her.

"Yup. 22 Weston Lane" I look at Team One as they look at me. Is Ed and Greg letting me lead this thing? My question is answered when Greg says to me.

"It's your call, Sam. We'll follow your lead" I take a deep breath.

"Wendy, I need an amber alert for Paige, and an APB out for Kevin's car" I say into my headset, "We're gonna go check out he's house."

"I'll keep you in the loop" I look at them.

"OK. Kate, Ed, and Jules. You're with me to check out the house. Lea, Raff, and Greg search my house. He might have dropped something I didn't see" Ed nods in agreement. Next thing I know, Raff, Lea, and Greg are going back into my house as the four of us walk toward two police cars and I say quietly, "Let's get my daughter back"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. **


	5. Mistaken

_**Back to Third Person**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Mistaken**

"Ready?" Sam says to Jules, Kate and Ed standing in right of Kevin's front door getting ready to burst in. All of them nod to Sam, "Go Ed" immediately Ed kicks the door open, "Police! SRU! Hands up!" They carefully go through the house and search every corner.

"Dam it" Sam says in coming out of one of the bedrooms. He turns to his headset.

"Guys, status?"

"Negative" Kate responds, "No sign of Kevin or Paige in the basement or outside"

"No one's here either" Ed adds looking around the downstairs. Sam sighs, then hears Jules say.

"I found something you might want to see, Sam. I'm in the master bedroom" he smiles in relief. At least they have something that can help them.

"On my way" Sam quickly walks down the hall and into the master bedroom, where he finds Jules by the dress holding something that looks like a photo, "Jules" she turns around to him and walks over as she says.

"Look at this picture" Sam looks at the picture carefully.

"Oh my god. She looks like Paige" Sam says with wide eyes. The picture shows a little girl with long brown hair sitting on a stone wall. To Sam, she looks like she can be Paige's twin. Jules flips the photo over as she says.

"Lily Thomson"

* * *

"You're late!"

"There was a situation at the house"

"What kind of situation?"

"The girl's mother was there"

"You still got the girl, right?"

"Yes, but I had to shoot the mother" a voice chuckles at his friend.

"Too bad for her, but she didn't have come between me and my daughter"

* * *

The rest of Team One meet up with Sam and his group at Kevin's house. Right away, Sam and Jules go into the back of a truck where they find Spike.

"Glad, you could join us" Sam says sarcastically. Spike look at him, "Sorry we called you on your day off"

"You know I would do anything for my teammates. Still nothing on where Paige is?" Sam shakes his head.

"No. Not yet"

"What do you guys need me to do first?" Jules places the photo next to the keyboard and says.

"We need you to find out everything you can about Lily Thomson" Spike looks at the picture.

"Is that Paige?"

"No" Sam says answering, "That's Lily Thomson"

"She looks so much like Paige"

"We know"

"OK" Spike says cracking his fingers, "Give me ten seconds" Spike types the girl's name into system, and right away her picture comes up. Jules and Sam where are standing closely behind Spike, look at the screen as Spike says.

"OK. Lily Marie Thomson. Born March 27, 2006. Deceased. (Died at the age of seven) Father's unknown and mother is Shelby Martin."

"Oh my god" Jules says looking at Lily's status, "She died last year"

"Doesn't say how she died."

"Can you find an address for Shelby Martin?"

"It's right here" Spike says pointing at the screen, "137 Joesph Ave. Mrs. Martin still lives there" Sam and Jules stand up straight. Sam pats Spike on the back as he says.

"Thanks a lot, Spike" He turns at Jules, "Jules, let's go" They exist the truck and drive off in Sam's police car.

* * *

**Hey. What do you think? Please review. **


	6. Targets and Calls

**Chapter 6 - Targets and Calls**

Sam and Jules arrive at Shelby Martin's house. They go up to the walk and Sam knocks on the door as he says.

"Mrs. Martin! This is the police!" The door swings open and a woman with long brown shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. She looks at us as I say, "Shelby Martin?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Sam Braddock and my partner Jules Callahan" he gestured to Jules, "We're with the police Strategic Response Unit. Mind if we talk to you about your husband Kevin Thomson?" she nods at them before letting them into her house. The three of them go into the living room and Shelby turns to Sam and Jules crossing her arms as she says.

"Wh-what is this about?" Jules looks at Sam and he says.

"We have reason to believe your husband abducted a little girl this morning. Paige Braddock." Sam takes out his phone and shows her a picture of Paige, "She's my daughter", Shelby gasps when she sees the picture.

"She looks like Lily when she was six years old"

"What happened to your daughter, Mrs. Martin?" Jules says calmly. She looks at Jules, then sits on the couch as she says.

"She died last year"

"We read her report. Can you tell us how it happened?" Shelby looks at them and begins.

"It was a car accident. I was working overtime and Kevin was home. He went to pick up Lily at a friend's house. Her friend's mother offered to drive her home, but Kevin said he would pick her up. I didn't know he was drinking before hand. He let Lily sit in the front seat," she sighs heavily as tears start going down her face, "He ran through a red light and another car hit them. Both of the cars rolled over. Apparently Lily wasn't wearing her seat belt and she got thrown out of the car. She was still breathing but critical when the paramedics got there. When she arrived at the hospital though," she stops as she drops her head into her hands.

"It was too late" Jules says. Shelby nods and looks back at them.

"After Lily's death, Kevin acted like nothing had happened. Like he still had a daughter"

"Did you notice a change in him recently?" she sighs.

"I haven't seen him in three weeks"

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" she shakes her head no, "What about a cell phone number?"

"Yes" she pulls out her phone, and holds it out in front of Sam, "Here" Sam takes the phone.

"Spike" Sam says over the headset.

"Ya, Sam?"

"I got Kevin Thomson's cell phone"

"Give it to me"

"The number is 774-526-3875" Sam hands Shelby back her cell phone,"Thank you Shelby"

"Is there anything else we should know about Kevin?" Jules says.

"Not that I can think of"

"OK" Sam looks at Jules, "Let's go"

* * *

Sam and Jules step into the truck as Spike watches the computer screen for the phone's GPS.

"Anything, yet?" Sam says to him.

"Nope"

"Keep trying"

"On it" Spike replies. Jules and Sam look at each other, but before either of them can say something, Wendy says to Sam through his headset.

"Sam, you there?" he sighs in relief.

"Ya. Wendy, what do you got?"

"A little girl just called in claiming herself as your daughter, Paige"

"Patch her through" In a second, Sam hears his daughter sounding worried, "Paige, it's me. It's daddy"

"Daddy?" Sam sighs smiling in relief as he hears her voice.

"Hey, pumpkin. Listen, you are so brave calling the police right now" he notices Jules looking at him, "Honey, do you know where you are?"

"No"

"You sure?" Sam hears her sigh.

"He told me not to say anything"

"Who, Paige? What's his name? Is his name Kevin?"

"One of their names is Kevin" Sam looks at Jules and whispers.

"She's with more than one guy" Sam turns his attention back to Paige on the phone, "Baby, how many guys are with you?" Before she can respond, Sam hears over the headset a man's voice.

"Lily, bad girl! Give me my cell phone!" the last thing Sam hears is Paige sob as the man yells at her.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. Kind of a cliffy. **


	7. Trace

Chapter 7 - Trace

_"Baby, how many guys __are with you?" Before she can respond, Sam hears over the headset a man's voice._

_"Lily, bad girl! Give me my cell phone!" the last thing he hears is Paige sob as the man yells at her._

"Paige? Paige?" she doesn't answer him. He sighs angrily and run his fingers through his short blonde hair.

"Sam, I got a lock on the cell phone Paige was using" Spike says to Jules and Sam. They look at the screen, "66 Rose Ave"

"You're the best, Spike" Sam says before him and Jules leave the back of the truck.

* * *

"Spike got a lead on the cell phone" Sam says as him and Jules walk over to Greg and Ed, "It leads to a house on Rose Ave" Sam turns away as he says to Spike over the headset.

"Spike, can you send that address to the team?"

"Doing it right now" he responds. Sam nods at Team One signaling them to go to the address. Him and Jules get into his police car and drive off.

* * *

He puts his phone into his pocket, and looks at Paige angrily.

"Don't do that again, Lily" he says in a low voice. She looks at him with sad puppy dog eyes. He turns away, "You should know those don't on me" he looks back at her, "I've lived with you for seven years"

"Who are you?" he chuckles smiling.

"I can't believe you don't remember me" he gets down at Paige's level, "I always called you silly little Lily"

"I'm not Lily" she whispers, "My name is Paige" He chuckles again, "What's so funny?"

"You must of lose your memory in the car accident last year. You don't remember anything. Lily, they took you away from us. They put you in a foster home. Dad and I have spent a year trying to find you. Now that we have, we're gonna bring you home."

"But I wasn't in a car crash" he slams his lips together and touches Paige's hair. Right away, She pulls away from him as he says looking down.

"It's OK you don't remember. We still love you" He looks up at her as tears run down her face, "Lily, don't cry" He wipes her tears off her face.

"Josh!" they hear someone yell from behind Josh. He turns and they both see Kevin.

* * *

**What do you think? Ended this chapter a little weird sorry. Next chapter coming soon. Please review. **


	8. Address

**Chapter 8 - Address**

Sam, Jules and Team One arrive at the address. It's a little house with houses on either side and driveways that lead into alleys. Greg walks over to Sam and Jules as Sam stares at the house and says to Spike over the headset.

"Spike, can you get some blueprints?"

"It'll take a couple seconds to download, but I got them" he responds.

"Copy" Sam looks over at Raff, and two women, "Raff and Lea get eyes and ears. We need to know what's going on in there" They nod at Sam, grab their stuff, and head toward the side entire.

"I got the blueprints" Spike says as he runs out of the truck and over to Sam, Jules, and Greg. He sets it down on a police cruiser, and they look at it as Spike says pointing to current spots, "We got three doors. One in the front here, the side door here, and the back door there. Two windows by the front door, and two windows on every side on the second level"

"So they can see us no matter where we entire from?" Greg says. Spike nods yes and says.

"With Paige in there, we can't use any smoke bombs, or stink bombs" Sam sighs and says.

"Let me try talking to him" he looks at Spike, "You still have his cell number" Spike nods and takes out his mini laptop for the number.

* * *

Kevin paces from side to side in the living room as he thinks. Josh on the couch with Paige watches him. They had heard the sirens, and come up from the basement with Paige not letting her out of their sight.

"Do you think they know what happened?" Josh says nervous to Kevin, "I mean it wasn't my fault." Paige glances at the teen sitting closely next to her. She has no idea what they were talking about until Josh says, "I didn't mean to kill her. She was hiding Lily from me" Kevin looks at Josh.

"I told you to do anything necessary to get your sister back, and make sure you didn't leave anything behind."

"I didn't leave everything there." right then, Kevin's cell phone began to ring. Since it's still in Josh's pocket, he answered.

"Hello?"

"This is the police Strategic Response Unit" Josh looks at his father who's looking out the window. Sam says over the phone, "Who am I talking to, please?"

"Josh" he answers whispering.

"Josh, my name is Sam Braddock with the police" In a split second, Kevin storms over and grabs his cell phone.

"Who is this?!" he yells over the phone.

* * *

** Cliff hanger. What do you think? Please review. **


	9. Contact

Chapter 9: Contact

_"Who is this?!" he yells over the phone._

Sam glances at Jules, and Greg as he realizes Kevin's voice and says over his headset.

"Is this Kevin Thomson?" there's no responds on the other end, so Sam continues, "Kevin, this is Sam Braddock with the police Strategic Response Unit."

"Why do I have SRU parked out on my lawn?" Sam sees Kevin peek through the side of the window, "You have no right to be here"

"We have reason to believe you abducted a little girl this morning."

"I didn't"

"Sam?" Jules whispers. He looks at Jules as she points at the window, "He's armed" Sam looks and sees a gun in Kevin's right hand, "We need to get in there soon"

"Copy that, Jules" Sam says before turning back to his phone. While Sam tries to talk to Kevin, Jules says over the headset to Raff and Lea.

"Raff, Lea, status?"

* * *

Raff and Lea hear Jules over the headset. They are by the side door by the kitchen. Lea responds to Jules.

"We're by the side entire."

"Raff, head to the back entire. Lea, what do you see?" Lea peeks in through the glass door as Raff heads to the back entire just in case they try to escape.

"Not much, Jules. Subject by the front right window, and armed with a hand gun"

"Raff?"

"Almost at the back" Raff says heading cautiously to the back door. He approaches the back door and peeks through the screen door, "OK, Jules. I see Paige and other male probably in his teens sitting on the couch."

"Can you guess his age?"

"Probably sixteen, seventeen."

"OK, keep your sees on them. We need to know what's going on in there"

* * *

Jules goes over to Sam again as he says.

"He's not answering again" he looks at her, "What's their 20?"

"Lea is by the side entire and Raff by the back entire"

"OK, good" he turns to his headset, "Lea, Raff keep your positions"

"Copy"

"Sam, I found a connection between Josh and Kevin" Sam goes over to Spike hanging over his laptop, "Josh is his sixteen year old son"

"Any history of violence?"

"Nothing on here" he straightens up as he thinks on what to do.

"Sam?" Jules says. He doesn't respond, "Sam!" he snaps out of it and looks at Jules, "What's your plan?" he sighs and says.

"We need to-" he's cut off by a gun going off.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. What do you think? Please review. **


	10. Negotiation

**Chapter 10 - Negotiation**

"Shots fired!" Sam yells to his Team, "Lea, Raff be ready"

"Copy" Sam, Kate, Ed, and Jules cautiously approach the front door. Before they can break down the door, Raff says to Sam over his headset.

"You need to negotiation with this guy."

"He's endangering everyone around him by shooting a gun. He's endangering Paige. We're past negotiating with Kevin."

"Kevin Thomson is dead. The teenage boy shot him. I saw the whole thing."

"I thought Spike said he didn't have a criminal record." Kate says, but Sam ignores her as he says to Raff.

"What do you see? We need to know what we're walking into," Sam looks at Kate and Ed, "Fall back, you guys. Jules and I got this." Ed looks at him.

"Sam, you sure that's a good idea?"

"I need time to talk to him. We need to be able to get Paige out of there safely." Kate and Ed look at each other, then back to Sam, "Just let me talk him down. I can get through to him."

"Boss?" Ed says over his headset to Greg.

"Sam, you sure you can do that?" he sighs and says to Greg.

"I know what I'm doing, Boss. Even know I don't know him, he's family."

"He's your step-nephew or something."

"Boss, get Shelby Martin down here now. We need to find out more about Josh."

"Copy that, Sam. Kate, come with me to talk with the mother."

"Copy that, Boss. I'm on my way." Kate slowly and cautiously moves away from the door and back to the road.

"Ed," Sam says looking at him, "We got this. Go."

"OK, falling back" he says moving away from the door. Jules moves to the right side of the door where Ed was. She glances at Sam as he says through the headset.

"Raff?"

"Gunman is away from the door, but inches away from Paige. If he's shaking, that gun could accidentally go off." Sam looks at Jules as she nods at him. He moves in front of the door, and kicks it down.

* * *

Josh is down the floor next to Kevin Thomson's body searching through his pockets as Paige stares at him from the couch. She had just seen her "uncle" get killed. She doesn't know what to do now. Josh looks up at her as tears run down her face.

"It's OK, Lily. Everything will be fine." suddenly the front door slams to the ground. Josh and Paige snap their heads over to the door way and Josh draws his gun as Sam and Jules entire with their guns pointed at Josh. Paige's eyes go wide when she sees her dad. She had never seen her dad in his work uniform.

"Josh Thomson. My name is Sam Braddock with the police Strategic Response Unit. I spoke with you on the phone earlier, remember?"

"What do you want?" he says in a demanding voice.

"I just want to talk to you."

"No." Josh says very quickly, "I know why you're here, and I'm not letting you take Lily away again. She's not going back into that foster home." What did this kid's father say to him?

"Sam" Greg says into his headset, "I just talked to Shelby."

"And?"

"Josh reacted the same way as Kevin when Lily died. Pretended he still had a sister."

"He thinks his sister was in a foster home all this time. Kevin might have brought him along to kidnap Paige."

"Ask him what happened to your house?" Greg says over his headset, "Maybe he witnessed Zoe's murder." Sam takes a deep breath and says to Josh.

"Can you put your gun down and talk to me for a minute?" He glances at Paige afraid. He knows Josh just wants to protect "Lily". He thinks, and then says, "Josh, I think you're scaring your sister with that gun." Josh looks down at Paige terrified, "Please, Josh. At least lower the gun."

"Fine." he says under his breath lowering the gun to his side.

"That's good." Sam straightens up and Josh looks at him again, "I put my weapon down, and I'm just coming out so we can talk." Sam says as he holds his arms up and walks out from behind the shield, "Now can you tell me what happened this morning? At the foster home I mean." The only way to get Paige back was to play along with what Josh says, "Did Kevin kill someone?"

"No" Josh answers fast. Almost too fast, "He wasn't even there." Sam looks at Josh confused, "He told me to go and get Lily out of that foster home. I did what he told me to do."

"Are you aware that we found a body?" Sam didn't want to say too much about Zoe with Paige sitting there. Josh turns away from Sam as he runs his fingers through his dark brown hair.

"No one was suppose to get killed." he says under his breath, "I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to what?" Sam says considered, "What happened?" Josh turns back to him running his hand cover his mouth. He looks down at Paige as he says.

"It doesn't matter now. I had to do it. She was getting to close to us." Sam realizes who she is and says to Greg over his headset.

"Boss, I think Josh is Zoe's killer. He killed her because she was trying to keep him from taking Paige."

"If he killed Zoe to stop her from taking Paige away, he might shoot you if you try to get Paige away from him."

"Sam, I have the solution." Jules says pointing her gun at Josh.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. **


	11. Truth

**Chapter 11 - Truth**

_"I have the solution" Jules says pointing her gun at Josh._

Sam glances at Paige as she sits over about to cry again. He has to get her out of there before Josh tries anything.

"I don't want to traumatize Paige anymore than she already is." Sam whispers to Jules, "We need to get her out of here before we take down Josh."

"So what's your plan?" Jules says glancing at Sam who's still think on how to handle Josh, "We need to do something now." Sam sighs and says.

"I need to tell him the truth. The whole truth"

"What whole truth?" She says confused still pointing her gun directly at Josh. Sam doesn't answer Jules's answer, but instead slowly walks toward Paige and Josh as he says.

"Josh," he looks back up at Sam and points his gun at him again as he yells.

"Don't come any closer to us!" Sam immediately stops and says looking directly at Josh,"You can't take her away from me! I won't let you!"

"There's something you need to hear." Sam says seriously to the teenage boy, "That woman you shot back at the house, she was your father's sister." He looks at Sam in disbelieve mixed with a lot angry.

"You're lying." He says calmly, "My father didn't have a sister."

"That you knew of. She was his step-sister."

"How do you know that? You don't know anything about my father!" he yells at Sam taking a step forward. Jules glances at Sam again. He's a few inches away from Paige now. If he just pushes Paige behind him, she could take the shot.

"Sam." Jules says worried for her partner's safety. Sam quietly responds without moving.

"I got this." Sam sigh before saying to Josh, "I actually knew a lot about him. Your father I mean."

"It's because you're a cop. You do your search."

"His step-sister told me a lot about him." he lies a little.

"Why would she do that? Why would she just tell a cop about her step-brother's problems?" He demands taking another small step toward Sam. Now Sam has to tell him who he really is, but before he can.

"Sam, he's getting too close." Greg says into Sam's ear, then says into Jules's ear, "Jules, be ready to take the shot."

"Copy that, Boss."

"If he takes one more step toward-"

"I know Sarge." Jules says cutting him off.

"Because she was my wife, Josh. Her name was Zoe Braddock. We're family, Josh. You're my nephew. Step-nephew." Sam admits to Josh still holding his gun at Sam's chest, "And this little girl" Sam points to Paige, "She may look like Lily, but she's not. She didn't-"

"Sam that's enough!" Greg yells into Sam's ear, "Don't make him escalate."

"He needs to understand the truth about his sister." Sam says back.

"If he escalates, Jules is gonna take the shot, and that could traumatize Paige even more. I know you don't want that. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Loud and clear, Boss." Sam thinks for a minute, "Boss, have Raff and Lea ready to take down this guy. I have a plan."

"What's the plan, Sam?"

"If I can get the gun away from him, Jules, Raff and Lea can take him down."

"You think you can do that without the gun going off?"

"He's close enough to me. I can do it." Sam then says to Raff, and Lea through the headset, "Give me five seconds, then burst in. Copy?"

"Copy" Sam focuses back on Josh still standing there like before.

_Here goes nothing. _Sam whispers to myself. Sam swings at Josh's gun. Just then, Josh pushes down on the trigger and the gun goes off.

* * *

**What do you think? Another cliffhanger. Please review. **


	12. Status

**Chapter 12 - Status**

"Shots fired." Greg says through the headset, "Raff, Lea go now!" he yells. Raff and Lea come storming in pointing their guns at Josh.

"SRU! Get on the ground now! Hands behind your head!" Raff yells at Josh. Greg then hears over his headset, "Subject contained."

"Good work, Raff." he says replying back, "Sam, status?" he doesn't respond, "Sam!" he yells louder, "Status!"

"We need EMS in here now! Paige got shot!" Sam shouts through his headset as him and Jules careful move Paige flat on her back on the couch and put pressure on her wound.

"What happened, Sam?"

"I-I swung at Josh for the gun and it went off. Paige was too close and the bullet hit her side." Sam looks at Jules and says to her, "Jules, go get a medic, and hurry." She nods at him.

"Keep pressure." She tells Sam before she gets up and runs outside. Sam looks back at Paige.

"Sweetie." Sam says softly to his wounded daughter, "Can you hear me?"

"Daddy" She finally respond. Sam smiles in tears. He smacks his lips together before saying.

"You're gonna be OK." Paige groans in pain. Sam looks around as he yells, "Where's EMS?!"

"Here" Jules says running back in with a paramedic they all know and trust. Steve Boyle, "Sam move!" She commands grabbing his arm and pulling him away from Paige, so Steve can get closer to her.

"Steve?" Sam says worried. He looks up at the distressed cop.

"I'll do anything I can." He says to Sam. In a couple of minutes, Paige is brought out on a stretcher, going to the ambulance, and heading to St. Maria's hospital.

* * *

Sam, Jules, and Team One sit on the emergency room waiting for news about Paige. Sam's very nervous. He has lost his wife, and maybe losing his daughter too. He blames myself.

"This is all my fault" Sam whispers softly, but loud enough for Team One to hear. The team looks at Sam as he continues, "I made a quick decision without thinking clearly."

"Sam, don't blame yourself." Ed says to his blonde teammate, "You did the right thing." Sam looks up at Ed.

"Ya, and Paige got shot. What kind of father gets their six-year-old daughter shot?!" he shouts at him before dropping his head down.

"Sam, it wasn't your finger on the trigger." Jules reminds him, "You didn't shoot her."

"But I feel like I did, Jules. My hand was on the gun too when it went off."

"You were just trying to get the gun from him." Greg says reminding Sam, "Listen to me." Sam looks up again at Greg, "Paige getting shot wasn't your fault. It was an accident. Josh wasn't planning on hurting her."

"I know. He wanted to shoot me." Just then they hear the two emergency doors open and in comes Kate with Amanda and Natalie. Sam stands up right away and runs over to them. He bear hugs them both for a long moment. He pulls back as Natalie looks at him saying.

"How is she? Is she OK?" Sam sighs and says.

"We don't know yet. We're still waiting to hear."

"What happened?" Natalie says shaking her head, "Kate said she got shot. Is that true? Did Zoe's Killer try to kill Paige?"

"It's complicated. I promise I will explain what happened."

"Explain it to me now" She demands staring at Sam. He sighs pushing her into the corner away from everyone, "Sam, what the hell happened?"

"Zoe's killer was her own nephew. OK?" She looks at Sam confused and he continues, "Do you remember Kevin Thomson?"

"Ya, Zoe's step-brother."

"Josh Thomson is his son and that's who killed Zoe and shot Paige."

"But why?"

"Paige looks just like his sister, Lily who died last year. She was a year older than Paige. He is a psycho like Kevin was-"

"Wait was?" Natalie says cutting him off, "What happened to Kevin?"

"Josh shot and killed him. He thought Lily went into a foster home and thought Zoe was her foster mother-" She put her hands front of him stopping Sam again.

"This is insane. This Josh guy thought Paige was in foster care and went there to-"

"To take his sister back." Sam explains, "Zoe got in his way and he wasn't going to let anyone take her away again."

"How did Paige get shot?" He sighs. This wasn't a question he wants to answer.

"I swung at Josh trying to get the gun away from him, and it just went off." Natalie just stares at him as he continues, "She was too close to us and the bullet hit her. I was able to keep pressure on her wound until a paramedic got there."

"They haven't told you everything yet?" Sam shakes his head, "How long has it been?"

"Only an hour since they brought her in."

* * *

After almost three hours of waiting, the doctor finally comes down, "Family of Paige Braddock?" Immediately, all of team one stands up with Sam as he moves Amanda off his lap onto Natalie's. Natalie watches as they all go over to the doctor.

"How is she? Is she OK?" Sam asks anxious.

"She lost some blood, but she doesn't need a transfusion thankfully. The bullet luckily didn't damage any organs, but it broke a few ribs. We were able to surgically remove the bullet. She should wake up in a few hours from the anesthesia. She's gonna make a full recovery."

"Can we see her?" Sam asks still anxious.

"Of course. She's in room 309 on the third floor." the doctor replies. Right away Sam hurries with Natalie, Amanda and Team One over to the elevators. Once they get to Paige's room, Sam stops in the doorway. He sees Paige still under anesthesia resting under her blankets. Until she wakes up, Sam wasn't going to leave her side.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. **


	13. Rest

**Chapter 13 - Rest**

Sam sits next to his daughter's hospital bed as Paige sleeps. She had waken up earlier from the anesthesia, but needed to rest for a while. He hears a knock at the door, and looks over. His teammate, Jules Callaghan stands in the doorway looking at him.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Jules softly asks him, "In the hall?"

"Sure." Sam looks at Paige sound asleep before standing up and going into the hallway. He closes the room door a little bit. He looks at Jules as he asks, "Is anything OK? Are Natalie and Amanda OK?"

"Natalie asked me to give this to you." She says holding out a folded piece of paper. Sam takes it as Jules says, "She left." Sam's head snaps up at Jules.

"What? What do you mean left?"

"She had a plane to catch about an hour ago."

"A plane?" Sam says confused as he unfolds the Natalie's note and reads it out loud.

_Sam, _

_I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before today, but I'm moving down to Georgia to begin a new life with my dream job. I have to be there tomorrow for my first day. I couldn't cancel my flight for this evening. I'm sorry I'm not there with you, but I want you to know I'm thinking about you guys. Paige is a strong girl, and I wish her well. Stay strong. The girls need you, Sam._

_Love Natalie_

"She never told you about this job?" Jules asks looking at Sam. He looks up at her as he says.

"No. I didn't even know she was thinking about moving." The blonde officer runs his hand through his hair sighing, "I don't know if I can do this one parent thing. Natalie has always been a second mom to Amanda and Paige more than an aunt."

"Hey," Jules says as Sam looks at her again, "Don't freak out, OK. Just take a deep breath." he sighs, "How's Paige doing?" Jules says changing the subject quickly. Sam glances through the square door window at his daughter.

"Sleeping." He looks at Jules again, "I should go back in there." he starts opening the door to go back in.

"Sam," Jules says softly grabbing his arm lightly. He looks down at her hand, and then at her as she continues, "I'll stay with Paige if you want to take a nap in the waiting room."

"I'm fine." He assures her. She looks at him not convinced.

"Sam, you haven't slept all night. Go get some rest. I'll let you when she wakes up." He grins at her.

"Thanks, Jules." He says before walking down the hall to the waiting room as Jules goes into Paige's room.

* * *

A little while later, Paige starts to wake up and moans as she turns her head in Jules direction. Jules looks at Paige as she smiles.

"Hi Paige. Do you remember me?" She says softly, "I'm Jules. I'm friends with your daddy."

"You work with him too, right?"

"Ya." Jules answers nodding at the six-year-old, "You want me to get him for you?" She nods at Jules, "OK. I'll be right back." Jules stands up and leaves the room. She walks down the hall and into the waiting room where Team One and Sam are, "Sam." Jules says poking at the sleeping cop, "Sam, Paige woke up."

"Buddy, wake up!" Ed yells slapping Sam hard on the shoulder, which makes him wake up in a panic. He looks around like someone just punched him in the face. Ed nods over to Jules standing next to Sam's chair. He looks up at Jules as she says.

"Paige woke up. She wants to-" Before Jules can finish, Sam jumps up to his feet and starts toward his daughter's room. He looks back to Jules and says.

"You coming?" Jules shakes her head smiling, then follows Sam. He slowly opens the door into Paige's room, walks in, and goes right to her bed as he says softly, "Paige?" She looks at her dad. He smiles as he brushes her hair away from her face, "Hey sweetheart." he sighs, "You're okay."

* * *

**What do you think? Please Review. Last chapter coming soon. **


	14. Normal Again

**Chapter 14 - Normal Again**

* * *

**(A Year Later)**

"Amanda!" Sam yells up the stairs to his daughter, "You're going to be late for your first day of school!"

"Sam, she doesn't have to be at school for another 45 minutes." Jules says with her arms crossed walking over to him by the stairs. Sam looks at her as she says, "You proud of her?" He nods, "She's been working really hard this summer."

"Ya. I know." Sam sighs happily, "I can't believe she's starting 5th grade. She'll be the youngest one in her grade."

"She can handle it." Jules says shrugging, "After everything with Zoe, she's stepped up a lot to help Paige with school. She fell really behind last year. Amanda helped her get back on track."

"Like you did for me." Sam says smiling at his soon-to-be wife, "You helped me get back on my feet." Jules looks down hiding her smile. She flickers her eyes up at Sam and says.

"So, How's Natalie doing with her job? She hasn't gotten fired or quit yet, right?" Sam chuckles before answering Jules' question.

"Nah. She loves it. I just talked to her last tonight. She's on vacation for a few weeks and she's flying back here to see the girls. They're going to be so excited to see her."

"Dad!" Paige yells running toward them. They both look down at the now seven-year-old, "You still coming to the summer play tonight at school? It's the Wizard of Oz. You didn't forgot, did you?" Sam kneels down to his daughter's level and says.

"Of course I'm coming. My little girl is playing Dorothy." Paige smiles excited at him, "The lead."

"We would miss it for anything." Jules says looking down at her soon-to-be daughter, "The whole team is coming too." Paige smiles even better as she claps her hands then runs off into the next room. Jules and Sam looks at each other giggling.

"It's been a year." Sam says quietly, "and she's back to her old self. I'm glad getting shot didn't change her. She's the same outgoing, fun, spirited little girl as before."

"Sam," Jules begins, "She's forgotten about that." Sam looks at her.

"I know." He responds, "I'm glad." Suddenly they hear Amanda come pouncing down the stairs. She jumps off the steps and looks at Sam.

"I'm ready. Let's go." Then she runs off into the kitchen to grab her school bag. Sam looks at Jules again.

"I'll be back." Sam says before he leaving with his other daughter who's now nine-years-old. Jules watches as they head out. Sam closing the door of their two story half house behind them.

**_The End_**

* * *

**What do you think of the ending? Please review. **

**I want to thank everyone who has supported this story, and please check out my new Flashpoint story called, "Can't Catch A Break"**

**Thank you again. **


End file.
